showthecoloursfandomcom-20200213-history
James Walham
Commander Walham is the commanding Officer of [[HMS Dancer|HMS Dancer]]. He is a cousin of Lord Torrington and Lady Isabella Walham. Family The Commander's parents are deceased. The current Earl of Gleve is his paternal uncle. James is not married and has one older brother, Matthew Charles Walham, who is Lord Torrington's heir presumptive; Matthew is married and has two sons and a daughter, who are all very fond of their uncle – especially since he tends to bring gifts when he returns from abroad. Appearance James Walham is a solidly build, tall man with a clean-shaven, pleasant face. His hooded eyes are somewhere between green and brown. There is a marked family resemblance to his cousin. His hair is medium brown with sun bleached streaks and always tied back. He wears his uniform with pride, but usually fashion is not his forte; his neckcloth tends to be neat but simple, and he does not wear jewellry or unnecessary accessoires. Long stretches at sea with little room for exercise have left him with a well filled out figure. He will become portly if he is not careful, but at the moment it adds to his presence. He has a deep, somewhat husky voice; while he is not musical, he is an accomplished storyteller. He speaks a number of languages on varying levels of competence, but only English and to a lesser degree Welsh fluently. Personality - a good naval officer and clever strategist, skilled with sword and pistol - often is able to outrun or outmanouver his opponents before any shot is fired, or simply slip through unnoticed - loyal and can be trusted to keep a confidence - even under duress - intelligent, though he never laid claim to any brilliance - courageous, punctual, organized and able to feel comfortable in many surroundings - a very indifferent rider with a somewhat strained relationship with horses; he claims that horses and he simply speak different languages. This makes him quite frequently the target of some gentle ribbing from his family, who is as a whole rather horse-friendly. - not trying to advance professionally - at least in the eyes of the public - though he has an easy competence, it is very unlikely that he will inherit any additional wealth, and he has specialiced in a duty that does not bring price money - at times, might assume responsibility too easily or feel compelled to help at unreasonable personal cost. He has been told repeatedly that there is a thin line between white knight and needless martyr. - has great difficulties contradicting a woman or indeed standing up to one if he has not cast-iron arguments - has inherited the often stubborn pride and mercurial temper of his family, though age and experience has tempered it considerably Carreer After serving on various ships, since 1809 James is in command of the HMS Dancer, an 18-gun Bermuda sloop employed as an advice ship or diplomatic courier. He has a reputation for delivering confidential messages quickly and safely, even under the most adverse circumstances, and his family connections have made him a preferred courier for sensitive political messages. While this has garnered him commendations, a name in certain circles, a certain standing even among full captains and quite a number of interesting aquintances, it has sofar done little in terms of advancement and prize money. But as a member of a very wealthy family (with a quite grateful uncle at its head) and a man who loves his often dangerous and exciting job and knows that he is one of the very best at it, sofar this has troubled him little. It might change if he decides to start a family, though. Recreations He likes to dance and socialize when he has the opportunity, but knows his long absences leave him out of practice. He is interested in art, archaeology and ethnological studies, and will visit museums and other exhibits whenever he is in town. He does not hunt, but shoots and boxes. There is some rumour about an affair with a married lady which ended badly. Although the details are not known, it is rumoured that his father and his uncle had to interfere. Place of Residence In London, the commander maintains a set of rooms in the Albany and is a member of several clubs, in the country he either stays with his brother and his family in The Priory, Caerleon, Wales, or with his uncle's family in Walham Court. He has also been known to rent accomodations in different places to see more of the country. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Royal Navy Category:Officers